Frente a mí
by Lucrecia Arctica
Summary: Este fic ya había sido publicado anteriormente bajo el mismo título, sin embargo esta es la versión remasterizada / Yuriy acepta a Bryan que se le ha declarado y comienza a tener una vida en pareja, pero un engaño podría acabar con la felicidad y llevar a un desenlace inesperado ¿Vale la pena vivir? A él no le parece, todo lo que quería se ha ido. Advertencia: Mpreg, Rape.
1. Sin ti

**¡Remasterización! **Creo que antes Yuriy era una nenaza llorona xD así que espero que estén felices con el cambio, y si no pues, es una nueva historia, siempre hay que verle lo bueno xD. Ahí va.

**Frente a mí**

**Per: Lucrecia Arctica **

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no es mío como no lo es una torre de queso roquefort con muchas galletas saladas y nuez (lastima).

**Notas: **Esta inspirado en la canción "Frente a mi" de Satín Dolls y es la letra de esta canción la que se encuentre en negritas en este fic.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi- Lemmon (Relacion Chico-Chico). Mpreg (Embarazo Masculino). Rape.

**Dedicado a: **Siempre, siempre a mi queridísima Vale, que aún con la distancia siempre pienso en ella

**Aclaración importante:** El universo de este fic es el manga de Beyblade, en él, la saga de Bega no existe. Por lo tanto los justice five y el resto no se conocen en absoluto. También, existe una referencia al relato sobre como Yuriy y Bryan llegaron a la abadía. Sin embargo podría ser que por cosa mía mezcle cosas, por ello pido disculpas anticipadas, aunque seré cuidadosa al respecto, es algo así como un universo alterno y realidad, fumadas mías como han de estar acostumbrados jeje

**Capitulo 1: Sin ti.**

_Can you feel the fire burning? (Sonata Arctica)_

**Yuriy's POV**

Podría describirte mi vida, pero ¿para qué? ¿Cómo sé que no quieres conocerme para arruinarme poco a poco? ¿Interesante no? En realidad no, no lo es. Pero vamos a seguir echándole leña al fuego.

¿Qué puede ser un poco más de ruina? Ya tengo bastante con estrujar y romperme yo mismo el corazón.

Hay muchas cosas que hacer en este mundo: amar, odiar, destruir… podrías destruir a alguien con tan solo pensarlo, podrías hacerlo empezando con la mejor de las intenciones… no lo sabes…

¿Alguna vez has sentido que tienes todo lo que querías y que aun así, todo está mal? Estoy rodeado de lujo, con una vida plena, con una juventud completa, salud, dinero… pero todo está mal… es como una jaula de oro, de oro, un cliché. Pero no por eso deja ser una jaula ¿Qué puedo ver a través de ella? ¿Por qué observar a través de ella?

Me siento triste y solo, pero por sobre todo detesto este lugar. Cada que quiero escapar los recuerdos del exterior se avasallan en mí dejándome nuevamente acabado. Están las palabras que dicen que voy a superar el pasado, me encantaría ver las bases de sus certezas. Quiero irme a otra ciudad, a otro país, a otro mundo; pero si la vida es mala aquí ¿cuál sería la diferencia en otro lugar? Soy incapaz de ver por mí mismo aun cuando alguien necesita que vea por mí mismo y por él.

Si algún consuelo queda, aún existe un lugar donde parece que el tiempo no pasa. Alguien me dijo una vez que todos deberían tener un lugar donde regresar y un lugar a donde ir cuando se siente abrumado, éste es mi lugar. Un lugar donde la noche no parece tan oscura, donde la altura me aleja de los sentimientos que tanto odio, la luz de la ciudad parece que no llegara, es tan alto, tan lejano… estoy más cerca de las estrellas en este lugar, más cerca de pertenecer a otro universo.

Pero lo que hace más perfecto a este sitio, es que nadie lo conoce, así que, nadie vendrá. Incluso él, con todas las cosas que implica. Con la altura mostrándome un camino, ese camino.

_**Frente a mí**_

_**Que hay caminos por detener**_

_¿Cómo describir lo que sentí? La acción "sentir" es un poco difícil para mí, nunca ha sido algo fácil. Pero si tuviera que contestar aunque sea con algo evasivo, fue algo que me superó, algo para lo que no tenía respuestas ni una planeación. Sucedió así nada más… una noche, un minuto que podría significar una vida. Estábamos en una fiesta; él era mi mejor amigo. Un balcón apartado. Me llevó a rastras diciendo que era algo importante y no podría imaginar cómo eso cambiaría mi vida. _

_Estábamos solos y en un pestañeo… él tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y me besó; estaba confundido. Tanto que en vez de reaccionar a la defensiva, solo me quedé paralizado con los ojos muy abiertos._

_¿Por qué hacía eso? dijo que me amaba que siempre lo había hecho…_

_Pidió una oportunidad._

_Dijo que siempre habíamos estado uno al lado del otro, cosa que era verdad. Desde niños, robando comida por las calles de Moscú, compañeros de una misma desgracia, amigos por una situación que nunca debió suceder. No pude recordar un momento de mi existencia donde en efecto, Bryan hubiera estado ausente. Pero eso que me pedía, él sentir algo hacia él, así como él que dijera que sentía cosas por mí; era más una broma que una posibilidad en mi cabeza. Creo que lo leyó en la mirada de piedad que le dirigí de forma inconsciente. Pero dijo las palabras adecuadas "o es que te rendirás sin intentarlo". Él me conocía sin duda, no entiendo eso a que llaman sentimientos y mucho menos eso que llaman amor, pero la bestia que era mi alma nunca rechazaría un reto, incluso si se trataba de ello._

_Entonces, le di su oportunidad._

_Toda la situación ya sonaba difícil y vivirlo fue mucho más allá. Nunca en la vida creí encontrarme en una situación así. Bryan dijo cosas sobre ir despacio, mientras a él se le daban todas esas cursilerías con naturalidad como si realmente hubiera vivido rodeado de amor. Me inspiraba muchas veces consternación, un poco quizá de asco y curiosidad. Su contacto físico me era extraño, tantos años utilizando este cuerpo únicamente para llegar más allá de los límites del éxito y ahora solo me abrumaba. Intentar acercarse, ver mi reacción, intentar besarme para que yo me fuera a la otra habitación. Esperaba que él estuviera harto de todo eso y que esto acabara pronto, pero simplemente me abrazaba mientras yo peleaba y decía que me amaba, que esperaría lo que fuera._

_A esa opresión en el pecho, llamé sentirse mal. Deseaba que descubriera cuanto error había en esta situación y que pudiera irse para hacer su vida en algún lugar que lo hiciera feliz. Pero pronto, al verlo interactuando con otras personas mi extrañeza, se convirtió en un sentimiento de posesión, de saberlo mío y no querer que otra persona siquiera pensara que podía acercarse. Bajé la guardia y comencé a confiar._

_Un día simplemente dejé de apartarlo cuando comenzaba con sus típicas mediciones a mis límites físicos, un día me sedujo y me dejé hacer sin oponer resistencia. La alegría en su cara y el placer mezclado, fueron para mí abrumadores. Un día comencé a devolverle el abrazo y esperar el beso que me ofrecía en las mañanas._

_Un día simplemente amaneció y tuve la certeza de que eso era felicidad._

_Las palabras de mis labios no salieron hasta mucho tiempo después, hasta que una noche después de haberlo hecho demasiadas veces bajo el pretexto "hoy es nuestro aniversario". Agitado, arremolinado en la cama, con el placer aun abrumándome los ojos, con su cara tan cerca de mí respirándome, sabiendo que los años de insistencia habían hecho que aprendiera las líneas de su rostro como si fuera mío. Dijo su mantra: "te amo", cerré los ojos y con la garganta seca a puras penas y con la voz quebrada, dejé escapar un "yo también". Satisfecho, con una sonrisa, volví a cerrar los ojos._

_**Vivir,**_

_**pero hay que escoger.**_

Aún con eso, las cosas fueron lentamente. Comprendí que era amor cuando la forma en que sus ojos se entornaban me era especial. Cuando su hombro resultaba cálido y porque me preguntaran por él, no desataba en mí ganas de gritar que se dejaran de estupideces. Aprendí a convivir con él, aprecié su cercanía y esa locura cuando nos acostábamos juntos, haciendo que mis pensamientos se extinguieran porque estaba con él. Descubrimientos, estaba viviendo una vida que no sabía que podía ser posible y a ser feliz un poco y sin miedo de que una tormenta viniera a arruinarlo todo.

Nadie creía que un desquiciado como Bryan fuera capaz de meterse a la cocina o que recordara una fecha en el calendario; que organizara escapadas y se preocupaba por alguien más que si mismo. Yo mismo me sentía extraño por pensar en otra persona, por sentir buenos deseos hacia otros seres. Por temer a su muerte y a mi muerte por primera vez, aprendí a valorar mi vida porque por primera vez… valía la pena vivirla.

Comencé a convencerme que nuestra vida tranquila, en una pequeña casa, conmigo trabajando ocasionalmente y él fijamente de instructor de un gimnasio; que nos alcanzaba para algunos lujos iba a durar para siempre. Era como un pajarillo viendo el mundo desde su nido por primera vez, sin saber que la caída está cerca; él llegaba muy cansado, y dejó de contarme su día. No sospeché nada jamás, podría haber durado años incluso. No sé si lo merecía, pero yo era una persona cruel y lo era aún más en el pasado. El tiempo pasa factura, espero que no le haga falta más…

_**¿No ves? Que eres lo que tú quieres ser**_

_**¿No ves? Eres…**_

Hay un inexplicable placer lleno de adrenalina ante las alturas. Exponerse, lastimarse, la posibilidad está llena de aventura. Acaricio mi estómago mientras los recuerdos continúan llegando y amatrerando contra la poca cordura que ya me queda.

En ese instante, llevábamos ya más de 6 años juntos, envueltos en la vida tranquila, en el engaño que crea la felicidad, esa sutil máscara. Los chicos anunciaron que irían de visita, ello me alegró porque habíamos pasado por mucho y la última vez que nos vimos las caras ya llevaba lo suyo. Decidí entonces salir y hacer la compra, caminando caí en cuenta que Bryan ya casi salía del trabajo; así que decidí alcanzarlo primero para darle también la noticia. Fui al gimnasio y el recepcionista afirmó que no lo había visto en todo el día.

Fui a buscarlo, como si entrara al matadero sin saberlo. Era un lugar lujoso por lo que no había tantos miembros, una voz conocida llegó a mis oídos y la seguí.

Me detuve en seco cuando esa voz que creía era de mi amante produjo un gemido. Algo en mí tembló y primero negué con la cabeza como para reafirmar mi postura. Era imposible, pero seguí y la voz me llevó a un cuarto sauna, un grito dentro de mí pidiendo que me fuera. Otro gemido ahora de una garganta desconocida. El gato muere por su propia curiosidad.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estrecho? Juro que… vas a volverme loco…

Un cristal discreto y pequeño me separaba de la escena. La puerta asegurada, sus propios sonidos ocultaron los míos al intentar entrar. Iba a desistir cuando un gemido descomunal que me produjo un escalofrío me detuvo. Me apoyé en la pared para poder ver algo. Había mucho vapor en la escena y el agua condensando en el cristal no era de mucha ayuda, pero encontré donde mirar.

_**Decidí no dar al tiempo el placer**_

_**Ceder a él lo que es mi deber.**_

No me mentiré diciendo que la sorpresa podría haber hecho que mi quijada cayera al suelo. Instintivamente tapé mi boca, en un vano intento de callar las voces que escuchaba. El acto aún no había acabado así que pude torturarme un poco. Lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas aunque no pude sentir realmente nada más que el líquido siendo absorbido por mi ropa y contactando con mi piel.

Bryan se encontraba sudado, teniendo sexo con un joven moreno y atractivo, a todas luces era obvio que aquello les resultaba placentero. Pronto acabaron y lo vi ante la incapacidad de mis piernas de llevarme lejos. Un beso apasionado concluyó la sesión. Él se separó y recogió su ropa que se encontraba por todas partes cargado de seducción y sin quitar la mirada del pelilavanda.

-No me provoques que podría darte de nuevo

El moreno río y comenzó a vestirse. Bryan sonrío satisfecho, se acercó a él y comenzó a vestirlo por él con la expresión del deseo aún dibujada en sus rostros.

-Nunca creí que un cuarto sauna le añadiría un toque diferente

-En realidad no es donde lo hagas –dijo acomodándole la corbata a su compañero y tomando su barbilla acomodándole un beso posesivo –sino con quien lo haces

-A veces hasta pienso que eres tierno –comenzó a reír –nunca pensé que en un gimnasio del club de mi padre podría obtener tan buen servicio

-Un gimnasio, si tu padre supiera a lo que vienes y los asuntos de los que tienes de que encargarte –comentó mostrando su hombría aún despierta

-¿Qué? ¿Y solo por vestirme te pones así? déjame ver…

El cinismo fue suficiente, antes de mirar lo que se notaba iba a ser una felación, mi cuerpo se movió entumecido. Creó una máscara para poder llegar a casa, no me despedí del recepcionista que me preguntó si lo había encontrado. Sequé mis lágrimas y caminé lentamente arrastrando los pies y quizá el alma, no hice ninguna compra. Llegué a casa sabiendo que el probablemente llegaría pronto, me sentía en una burbuja donde todo lo vivido parecía algo muy lejano, algo estúpido.

Solo sabía que había algo rompiéndose dentro de mí porque al decidir empacar mis cosas, lagrimas ocasionales caían, ese dolor en mi pecho gritándome que todo estaba mal presente y el grito de mi mente preguntándome ¿a dónde iremos? Era demasiado silencioso. No sé como debe sentirse una persona que descubre que ha sido engañado, nunca me pregunté esas cosas, nunca estuve cerca de una situación así. La ausencia del dolor tan conocido me hizo sonreír, después de todo, esos experimentos hechos en mi cuerpo quizá y hayan servido de algo. Pero hablar de mi cuerpo era también hablar del cuerpo de alguien más, del cuerpo que me había tocado mientras antes lo había hecho con otra persona; que quizá pensaba en otra persona. Sentí asco de mí mismo y vergüenza por haberme permitido llegar hasta ese punto. Podría morirme en ese momento, porque no había nada más en mi vida, nada. Que patético.

No quería rebajarme más, así que tomé el dinero disponible. No quería un enfrentamiento, no era una huida, simplemente era la clara muestra de lo que nunca debió de ocurrir. Esa chispa muerta reviviendo dejándome en vergüenza. Llevé las maletas a la puerta, pero recordé a mis amigos, no iba a contarles nada, no, no más humillación al menos por hoy. El mundo hubiera sido decidido seguir el plan desde el comienzo.

Levanté la bocina, marqué el número, cerré los ojos. Comuniqué el mensaje, insistí en que aplazaran el viaje porque en esas semanas todos teníamos compromisos que no podíamos aplazar; hablé en nombre de todos los rusos, ya luego les explicaría. Tyson siempre con su poco tacto gritó "nada más lo dices para estar solo con Bryan, no te lo vamos a quitar, él es solo tuyo". Respiré calmadamente para no gritar alguna barbaridad, no quedaron convencidos pero no quedaba más remedio; en la despedida llegó Bryan cuya sonrisa se apagó al notar las maletas en la puerta, era hora de colgar el teléfono y sin quererlo, enfrentar a ese desconocido.

_**Hacer no hacer actué sin saber**_

_**Erré ¿Por qué… perdido te ves?**_

Él se mostraba realmente sorprendido, fue increíble que no pudiera relacionar esta situación con la vida que llevaba afuera. La ira me invade cuando pienso en ello, debí irme cuando pude aunque hubiera sido cobarde. Era mejor que todo eso.

-¿Maletas?

-Al fin llegas

-Siempre llego a esta hora ¿no, Yuriy?

-Yo lo sé todo –saqué finalmente

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre ti y tu amante

Instintivamente se sobresaltó, pero rápidamente recuperó la calma y se plantó fuertemente frente a mí que lo miraba indiferente.

-¿De qué amante hablas?

-¿En serio me harás decirlo? No puedes ser tan estúpido para haberlo olvidado en unas horas

-¿Me estabas espiando? –dijo jalándome del brazo

-Obvio no idiota, lo supe telepáticamente –puse los ojos en blanco

-No me hables así –comenzó a apretarme más fuerte –no sabes de lo que hablas –sentenció

-¿No lo sé? Como interpreto verte en tu "trabajo" teniendo sexo con otro tipo –sentí que se tensó ante mi comentario –menudo trabajo tienes ¿no? Hijo del dueño, vaya, yo pensaba que tenías un poco de dignidad

-Ten cuidado de lo que dices –amenazó –no digas algo de lo que puedes arrepentirte Ivanov

-Hubieras simplemente dicho que no querías seguir con esto, no hacerlo de esta manera. Terminar no hubiera sido el fin del mundo

-¿Terminar? ¿De qué hablas? Yo te amo Yu, yo jamás voy a dejarte…

-Es por eso que yo voy a dejarte, ya he alistado mis cosas, no necesitaré nada más…

-No vas a ir a ningún lado –tomó mi otro brazo con la mano y me apretó con fuerza –te he dicho que te amo y no voy a dejarte

-Y yo te he dicho que me voy, así que suéltame.

Pensé en darle tiempo para recuperar la razón, pero al ver que se inclinaba para besarme, desvié la cabeza y comencé a forcejear. Él era más grande pero yo no era un debilucho, en algún momento debía dejarme ir.

Solo que no tomé en cuenta otra posibilidad, él perdió la paciencia y soltó mi brazo; pero para golpearme con el suyo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que acabé en el suelo, llevé mi mano a mis labios y vi el tinte rojo de mi sangre en ellos. Puse una cara de sorpresa y lo miré, pensé que pasado ello no iba a sorprenderme nada que proviniera de él. Caminó hacia atrás y pensé que todo había acabado. Error.

_**Decidí no dar al tiempo el placer**_

_**Ceder a él lo que es mi deber.**_

_-Entonces pensabas largarte –alcé la vista y abrió mis maletas esparciendo el contenido por todas partes -¿Creíste que ibas a dejarme?_

_No respondí, no tenía caso seguirlo provocando, dejaría que siguiera con su berrinche y recogería las cosas y me iría. O mejor, dejaría todo y me largaría inmediatamente._

_-No me contestas ¿Ahora si vas a portarte bien? –Se acercó a mí y se sentó sobre mi abdomen ya que aún me encontraba en el suelo –hasta pareces muy valiente_

_-Aléjate de mí –las cosas parecían peligrosas tenía que ser más inteligente_

_-Veo en esos ojos que crees que escaparás de ésta ¿Aún no lo entiendes? –con una mano me sujetó ambos brazos hacia arriba y con la otra comenzó a tocarme por debajo de la camisa._

_-Basta_

_-Yo diré basta cuando quiera_

_-No puedes forzarme_

_-Pues entonces, hazlo de buena gana_

Comenzó a desabrocharme los pantalones y a acariciar mi hombría. Pensaba que eso era humillante, yo no podía dejarme someter sobretodo en esta situación. Creí que él simplemente pararía, pero no, cuando utilizó mi ropa esparcida por el suelo para amarrarme supe que no había marcha atrás y que el momento de evitar todo eso ya había sucedido. Reclamar, patalear solo lo animaría; así que simplemente decidí quedarme quieto como un muerto. Quiso besarme y al ver que no respondía me mordió, incluso no le di el gusto de protestar pero eso solo lo hizo enojar más; comenzó a gritarme y a golpearme por momentos mientras continuaba diciendo que me amaba y recordándome los momentos que habíamos vivido.

¿Cuándo había nacido este monstruo? O quizá nunca había cambiado, él era Falborg, él que disfrutaba más hiriendo a un adversario que obteniendo una victoria. Siempre fue cruel, de niño fue cruel y de adulto, no tenía porque dejar de serlo. Era estúpido que yo lo hubiera olvidado, que no hubiera sabido que eso aún se escondía dentro de él.

Sentía como me mordía el cuerpo cuando me abrió las piernas enojado de mi falta de reacción y que mis ataduras le impidieran abrirme por completo, me tomó con violencia y sin ningún cuidado. Al sentirlo completamente dentro no pude evitar sacar un quejido de dolor pero no iba a darle el gusto, apreté la mandíbula y me maldije por dentro intentando despejar mi mente de la realidad. Me insultaba, gritaba, yo por primera vez desde hace mucho pensé que hubiera sido mejor morir, que todo sería perfecto si cerraba los ojos y dejaba de existir en este mundo incluso si este fuera el último recuerdo que me llevaba. Él hizo lo que quiso con mi cuerpo, al segundo round conseguí trasladar un poco mi mente, mi vida nunca había sido feliz, mi error fue cuando pensé que un día cambiaría. Probablemente tenía una expresión patética, tirado desnudo en el suelo, quizá con lágrimas, con ojos vacíos, no lo sé. Pero se tomó el derecho de amenazarme: "no puedes dejarme, si te vas te mato ¿comprendes? Te mato, yo te amo tanto, no podría estar sin ti".

Me abrazó mientras lo decía, me desató, me llenó de besos y hasta me pidió perdón. Me pidió que entendiera, que acabaría con esa aventura, que me amaba. Dijo que me daría espacio y que podríamos ordenarlo todo juntos cuando regresara, que lo sentía, que habría un nuevo comienzo. Quizá eso podría haber funcionado si yo fuera una damisela asustada, pero no, era un superviviente, un ser humano de la élite, un líder y mi instinto de preservación pasó a tomar el mando de mi cuerpo, me hizo levantarme y vestirme dejando todo atrás. Si alguna vez moría, no iba a ser porque Bryan me matara, no iba a ser porque cualquiera me matara, yo, yo era el único que decidía sobre esto.

Me extrañó poder irme con la mente tan fría y no sentir gran parte de dolor que debía, solo tomé el dinero y cogí un taxi, manejé mis opciones y sabía donde no me buscaría o quien sería lo suficiente listo para evitar que me encontrara. Di la instrucción y miré al vacío mientras pasaba por la calle, no sabía de mi aspecto pero el taxista no hizo preguntas aunque todas parecían planteadas en sus ojos. Toqué el timbre, no tenía miedo de Bryan, pero debía decir que los daños físicos y mentales… eran lo suficientemente serios para evitarlo por un tiempo. Creo que tengo derecho a caer un poco ¿no es así? Aunque eso me haga un débil, aunque sea por un tiempo.

-¿Yuriy? –contestó mi anfitrión claramente sorprendido y con la ropa de dormir ya puesta, no sabía ni siquiera que hora era -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te pasó?

-Yo, Kai –dije pausadamente, la adrenalina que me había anestesiado comenzaba a irse y el peso de mi cuerpo me estaba venciendo –necesito que me ayudes ¿puedes ayudarme?

-¿De qué? ¿Quién te hizo esto? –cuestionó mientras me ayudaba a sostenerme

-¿Podemos dejar las preguntas para después?

-No puedo ayudarte si no sé a lo que me enfrento, mucho menos si a quien debo ayudar es alguien a quien veo esporádicamente

-Bryan

-¿Bryan? Tú y Bryan están juntos ¿no es así? ¿Dónde está él? –comenzó a buscarlo en la calle, claramente enojado

-Kai –comencé a reír ante la ironía de lo que iba a decir –creo que él abusó de mí

-¿Crees? ¿Cómo que crees? Imposible…

Probablemente el dejo de la risa irónica lo convenció de que había dicho suficiente. Suspiró como diciendo "de acuerdo" y me llevó dentro. Le dije que solo quería dormir y él insistió en llamar al médico. Éste se sorprendió ante mis heridas, ninguna de gravedad, pero debía hacer exámenes para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden por lo que solo necesitaba reposar; pero él no podía ignorar mi estado sin acusar a la policía.

Kai puso una denuncia sin escucharme siquiera, no quería volver mi humillación más grande, ya era bastante con que él supiera pero no hizo caso. Tampoco me interesé en decir mucho, solo contesté preguntas y me mostré renuente a cooperar; lo atribuyeron a que era mi pareja y los dejé creerlo para que me dejaran en paz.

Supe por Kai que Bryan huyó o al menos nuestro apartamento tenía muestras de eso. No me importaba nada, ni siquiera que tratara de consolarme como si fuera una víctima, es solo que no sabía cual era el siguiente paso a dar o quizá no lo había.

_**Hacer no hacer actué sin saber**_

_**Erré ¿Por qué perdido te ves?**_

_Hay cosas peores que lo peor, o esa es mi conclusión. A la semana de haberme resguardado con Hiwatari sin hacer más que dormir y mirar hacia la ventana en busca de respuestas… el médico llegó acompañado de Kai a la habitación insistiendo en que debía hablar conmigo sobre un tema importante. Kai estaba alarmado porque no sabía que había llevado al médico a presentarse el mismo y no pedir que fuéramos a consulta, El peliazul se había vuelto como un cachorrito desde que llegué: cuidándome como si el aire pudiera hacerme daño, me fastidiaba pero era lo que había. Se alarmó aún más cuando insistió en hablar conmigo a solas, pero el médico se mostraba inflexible y yo indiferente. Decidió salir y el médico se sentó a mi lado, me dedicó la sonrisa que se le suele dar a los niños y le sonreí solo porque me dio pena. Debió estar nervioso._

_-Yuriy ¿Puedo dirigirme a ti con ese nombre? –preguntó amigablemente mientras yo observaba el tic en su párpado_

_-Sí, no es problema, es mayor que yo, no tiene que mostrarme respeto –se rió ante mi respuesta_

_-¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_-Normal, supongo, no estoy muy ubicado en el mundo últimamente a decir verdad_

_-Creo que es normal –las arrugas se acentuaron en su rostro mientras miraba al suelo -¿Cómo está quién te hizo esto?_

_-No sé donde está y no me importa mucho. Sé que le habrán dicho que éramos pareja, pero creo que las circunstancias explican todo solas._

_-Yuriy eres joven y te recuperarás de ésta, tienes un gran camino por delante y estoy seguro que con tu temple lo superarás_

_-Habla como si me fuera a morir –me reí –no pienso como esta situación pudiera empeorar más_

_-Recibí un resultado que mandé a analizar por cuestiones de rutina –continuó mientras sacaba un sobre en su maletín y me lo extendía –Yuriy, no vas a morir, al contrario vas a dar vida_

_Me consterné, abrí el sobre y ahí estaba lo peor dentro de lo impeorable… _

_**¿Quién quieres ser?**_

_**Perdóname**_

_Entonces en lo alto de este edificio tiendo a tocarme el estómago porque sé que no estoy solo. Este ser no fue producto de esa noche, eso al menos era un consuelo, pero aun así consecuencia de que había sido, sus padres eran un maniático posesivo prófugo y un ser patético que no podía hacer que sus neuronas conectaran y salir de ésta. _

_El doctor se despidió y Kai me arrebató el sobre porque me encontraba mudo, gritó la palabra "embarazo" hasta que llegó a levantarme del terror al que me sumí. Comenzó a golpearlo todo como si él estuviera en mi situación, pensaba que estaba reaccionando más del modo en que yo debía reaccionar que lo que yo lo hacía. Se calmó y tomó de las manos para decirme que todo estaría bien, que él estaría conmigo y dejé de escucharlo de nuevo para sumirme en mis pensamientos._

_Comencé entonces a vivir en lo de Kai, no tenía más remedio, nadie dijo nada acerca de lo que había pasado y si lo dijeron Kai no permitió que llegara a mí. Pasó un poco el tiempo, omití la idea del embarazo de mi mente y comencé a salir un poco de casa porque Kai me tenía abrumado, no tenía aún el estómago abultado así que no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Un día en la calle un desconocido me dio un sobre y lo acepté por reflejo. _

_Era de Bryan que decía que lo sabía todo ¿cómo? No daba explicaciones, pedía de nuevo disculpas y otras cursilerías. Aburrido, yo ya no estaba para esas cosas, nunca más. No sabía si me seguía, si había contratado a alguien para hacerlo, no recordaba la cara del portador del mensaje ¿podría él atacarme nuevamente? Pero había un boleto de avión y una dirección, así que su oferta era un nuevo comienzo con nuestro hijo, me reí ante el pensamiento de la palabra "nuestro" y boté la carta antes de ir a casa. Pensé en contarle a Kai, pero no mejoró las cosas. Ese mismo día al llegar, después de la cena confesó que me amaba desde hace mucho y que por eso dejó de comunicarse porque sabía que estaba con Bryan. Me ofreció ser el padre del bebé, no haría falta nada como podía ver ahora lo tenía todo. No tenía porque quererlo ahora, con el tiempo todo cambiaría y seríamos felices. Que patético me sonó él en ese momento, rebajándose de esa manera, poniendo en la mesa esa misma oferta que había recibido antaño ¿no es así? Querer con el tiempo, vida tranquila ¿Por qué entonces sería diferente? Debía irme pronto de casa de Kai ¿a dónde iría? No podía estar con él si creía que podía deberle algo, si creía que un día íbamos a estar juntos, la idea me enfermaba, Kai no era malo, lo podrido era yo._

_Una jaula de oro, para estar protegido, pero también para encerrarse ¿no es así? Aún con compañía, sin necesidad de nada ¿qué sentido tenía?_

-Bebé ¿estás ahí? –dije dando un golpe en mi poco protuberante estómago –soy uno de tus padres, debes sentir pena por ti teniendo en cuenta que tu padre es un debilucho. Hiwatari quiere que estemos con él, dice que serías como su hijo, pero prefiero morir antes de eso. No puedo pensar claramente como antes, es como si algo se hubiera estropeado dentro de mí y nadie quiere a alguien roto, ni tú deberías tenerlo

Me acerqué un poco al borde del edificio, donde la ciudad se veía pequeña, la gente se veía pequeña, como mis problemas cuando estaba lejos.

-Creo que merecías a alguien mejor, una vida que no puedo darte. No era un mierdica antes, te lo juro, pero ahora, creo que el dolor me mató por dentro. Yo solo no quiero darte una vida en la que sufrirás lo mismo, es mejor que regreses sin haber tocado este mundo, sin agonía. Sígueme, algún día quizá, entonces, podamos permanecer en la nada, ser felices, así que perdóname un poco.

El viento en mi cabello, cerré mis ojos, un grito comenzó nublado detrás de mí, dejé caer mi peso y comencé a volar.

_**Perdóname…**_

**=Continuará=**

La buena noticia de esto, es que no tiene que esperar el siguiente cap, porque ya está xD así que bueno, espero que la remasterización lo haya valido. Al menos ya no siento que enfermo ante un Yuriy tan debilucho. Se aceptan toda clase de opiniones, nos leemos, pronto que pronto.


	2. Un error

La remasterización continuaa…

**Titulo:** Frente a mí

**Per:** Lucrecia Arctica

**Advertencia:** Yaoi- Lemmon (Relacion Chico-Chico). Mpreg (Embarazo Masculino).

…

**Capitulo 2: Un error.**

**Yuriy's **

Es interesante muchas veces pensar, en lo lejos que te encuentras de tu ideal de vida. En lo lejos que estás de donde creíste que ibas a situarte en un momento dado. No sé si quería el destino que me estaban imponiendo, ser el mejor que pudiera, vencer a todos… alzarme en la victoria… era lo que ellos querían ¿o era yo el que lo ambicionaba? ¿Tomé un sueño ajeno como propio? ¿o soñé? No sé responderlo, en ese tiempo solo era una persona intentando sobrevivir, no sé si me arrepiento.

No es útil intentar contrariar al destino, no tuve la vida de otras personas y no la tendré aunque la envidie. Solo me hace pensar, quizá y solo tenía un propósito en la vida, quizá solo servía para ser el mejor y no para otra cosa, sin eso quizá soy inútil, un error.

No cambiaría aunque intentara ignorarlo.

Que aportaba en la actualidad. No hacía más que consumir recursos, gastar oxígeno, ensuciar… No tenía un trabajo fijo, no hacía nada que fuera imprescindible, no pasaba siquiera tiempo con otras personas, nada… Ni siquiera valgo por estas cavilaciones tristes, si me desapareciera… si enfermara, si muriera… nadie lloraría.

No tengo sueños, no tengo propósitos ¿para qué esto? Es verdad o solo soy egoísta… La decisión fue mía y yo la tomé, no seré un pasivo inútil nunca más.

-:-:-:-

Supe que no había muerto porque un ruido estruendoso me despertó o bueno, intentó hacerlo porque yo me encontraba más mareado que consciente. No sabía en donde estaba, podría ser cualquier parte a lo mejor y este es el infierno, hay muchas versiones de él en las películas en el cine, podría ser en verdad el fin.

Pero había otras personas que se quejaban, no creo que ese fuera un escenario esperable. Personas quejándose sobre rasguños, alcohol, gritos, llantos… Si este es el infierno, por favor déjenme dormir.

-:-:-:-

Cuando volví a recuperar la conciencia ahora un poco más claro, alcancé a escuchar a un par de personas hablando cerca de mí, todo se veía borroso a través de mis ojos; así que seguía si saber si había muerto o si el infierno era algo muy parecido a la vida real.

-¿Avisaron a sus familiares?

-No, no tenemos idea de quién es, no llevaba identificación

-Mmm, hay que hacer exámenes, necesitamos saber si tiene en orden el seguro médico o padece alguna enfermedad…

-El señor que lo trajo está en la sala de espera, dijo que se haría cargo de todos sus gastos sin escatimar en ninguno

-¿Él es…?

-Dice que es un amigo

-:-:-:-

**Kai's**

Es muy tarde, Yuriy no ha regresado. Pensé que a lo mejor estaba un poco raro conmigo por la propuesta que le hice y que por eso no había bajado a cenar; pero ya es muy tarde y está solo, con Kuznetsov fuera ¿Podría haberle pasado algo?

-¡Carajo! –dije para mí golpeando la mesa con fuerza. Esto no podía estar pasando, no después de lo que ocurrió.

Había cometido un error que quizá alejaría a Yuriy de mí para siempre, lo sabía, sabía que no debía hacerlo… pero me encontraba tan feliz dentro de la desgracia… no quería que pensara que me alegraba que le hubiera sucedido ello pero a la vez, quizá y todo el sufrimiento era necesario para reencontrarnos en el camino, qué cursilerías pienso…

Cuando él llegó a mi casa no supe realmente como reaccionar, algo en mí sentía que se caía al verlo en ese estado, a él que era tan fuerte e independiente, fue una sorpresa. Luego saber lo que había pasado, sabiendo que yo lo había amado desde hace tanto tiempo y lo había dejado con él, porque pensé que era feliz ¡qué él lo hacia feliz! ¿Y si no era la primera vez? Y si Yu mentía, si durante años aguantó abusos hasta que hoy se hartó, no, no quería creerlo pero era una posibilidad. Ivanov no se dejaría doblegar, pero a veces, pensamos que es amor y que la gente comete equivocaciones a menudo.

Estando él aquí tan cerca, como en mis fantasías, intentando no pensar en cosas calientes sabiendo que está cruzando mi habitación… podría decir que me sentía bastante feliz. Él no se veía tan bien, no hablaba mucho conmigo, en realidad con nadie. Cuando comenzó a salir esporádicamente sentí que comenzaba a salir adelante, pero luego vino el golpe de nuevo: un bebé. Por Dios, ¿qué estaban pensando? Si tenían una mala vida de pareja debieron cuidarse, fue duro saber que algo siempre lo uniría al otro. Me enojé porque pensé que también significaba mi desgracia.

Pero, luego lo analicé bien y ¿realmente lo era?

Podía sonar como un cliché barato de novela, pero realmente quería a Yu a mi lado, podría protegerlo y consolarlo, podría criar a su hijo, dar la vuelta a la página. Planeé decirle cuando las cosas se calmaran más, pero mi investigador privado descubrió que Bryan andaba aún en la ciudad. Sentí alarma no solo por el bienestar de Yu sino, porque cabía la posibilidad de que decidiera quedarse con él aún después de todo, quizá lo extrañaba y por eso se encontraba callado. Por eso salía a lo mejor, para buscarlo.

No, no, no, no podía perderlo nuevamente.

Fui un iluso, obviamente el pelirrojo no se mostró convencido, le dije que no necesitaba quererme, como si quisiera únicamente las migajas que pudiera darme, que estúpido. No respondió con una negativa, pero podía leer en su cara que pensaba que era patético y también pudo haber pensado que no creía que pudiera hacerlo solo, él era orgulloso ¡Qué estúpido! Pero que puedo hacer… ¿retractarme? ¿Pedir disculpas? ¿Insistir? Él quizá se fue, quizá huyó de mí…

-Alisten el auto, voy a salir –ordené a la servidumbre –quiero que estén atentos por si el señor Ivanov llega o se comunica, ténganme informado de cualquier situación. Si regresa no dejen que se vaya hasta que yo haya regresado.

Que pensaran de mí cuando voy todo apurado, corriendo por alguien que podría despreciarme; que preferiría regresar al infierno de donde logró salir a estar conmigo. Sé que no soy perfecto, pero podría intentarlo, no puedo inspirarte tanto asco Yuriy…

Me detuve a pensar ya después de un rato andando en el auto solo por andar ¿dónde podría haber ido? Debía cerciorarme de buscar por todas partes antes de avisar a la policía ¿por qué rayos no ordené a alguien que lo siguiera por su seguridad? Creo que era porque confiaba en él, pero debo alejar estas ideas, luego podría sopesar los daños. Ahora, lo importante, es encontrarlo y sé por donde comenzar.

**||| Frente a mí |||**

**Yuriy's**

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, mis párpados se sentían más pesados que las veces anteriores. Una luz me cegaba pero era clara, entrecerré por la intensidad ¿ahora si estaba muriendo? ¿Era la luz al final del túnel?

Pero en seguida sentí la ligereza de una tela suave en mi cuerpo, miré hacia abajo y la vi, una cama, mis pies… esto no era la muerte.

-¡Vaya! Al fin te despiertas bonito –me asustó esa voz desconocida, al voltear de donde provenía. Vi a un joven parado en la puerta de la habitación con unas cuantas cosas en mano –hemos esperado a que te despiertes desde hace unas horas, toma tendrás hambre –dijo extendiéndome un pequeño envoltorio –es un sándwich y un café; sé que no es la mejor comida del mundo pero es mucho mejor que la comida de enfermo, no se puede conseguir algo mejor en la cafetería desde horrendo lugar.

Mis ojos ahora estaban muy abiertos ¿Quién era este tipo y por qué me hablaba con tanta familiaridad? Lo último que recuerdo era que había decidido tirarme de un edificio, ahora que lo pienso quizá no hubiera sido lo más inteligente. Deben ser las hormonas, debía pensar en una forma más eficaz y menos notoria.

-Disculpa mi expresión, es solo que no me gustan los hospitales, hace tiempo perdí a alguien en uno, así que no pienses que soy una persona colérica. Come y voy a ver que hace falta para irnos ¿sí?

¿Irnos? ¿Por qué estaba conmigo? Yo estaba solo, por eso decidí hacerlo, sabía que nadie me detendría o iría por mí porque nunca le platiqué de ese lugar ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado aquí? Mi cuerpo parecía estar completamente bien, no tenía vendajes, ni catéter o algún otro aparato ¿qué había sucedido?

-Bonito, parece que te van a dar de alta, están terminando de leer las pruebas y si todo está en orden podemos irnos en media hora; lo cual es un gran alivio, no soporto estar aquí.

El hombre frente a mí, debía tener más o menos mi edad; quizá mayor o menos pero no demasiado. Su cabello era de un tono naranja bastante llamativo, quizá únicamente opacado por sus grandes ojos verdes que me recordaron a esmeraldas de forma instantánea. Su físico no era el de una persona local, así que debía ser extranjero, su acento también era extraño pero no parecía abrumado por el idioma. Cuando vio que lo observaba me sonrío ampliamente, parecía amable así que decidí comer quedamente un poco avergonzado. Pero debía obtener mis respuestas.

-¿Usted es…?

-Soy quien te salvó de caer al vacío y tener una muerte bastante llamativa –paré en seco de masticar y él lo notó –pero no te preocupes, no le dije a nadie. Tuve que llamar al hospital porque cuando te jalé sin querer hice que te golpearas la cabeza, era mi primera vez salvando a alguien –bromeó –comenté que te habías caído de las escaleras y que necesitaba ver si no había daño alguno. Dije que era un amigo tuyo, gran sorpresa me llevé cuando me dijeron que no había pasado nada grave, que en tu estado podría haber sucedido una tragedia.

Desvié la mirada y tragué hondo, supongo que debía darle una explicación. Tal vez no hubiera querido ser salvado, pero era una buena persona al menos por lo que había hecho.

-Sé que crees que estoy esperando una explicación –se acercó con gentileza a la cama y se sentó a una distancia prudente –probablemente no sabías que tirarse de un edificio era peligroso –rió de su propia broma –sí, me pregunto porque un joven tan apuesto y saludable, con un bebé en puerta decidió acabar con su vida. Sin embargo, no tienes porque hacerlo, no voy a juzgarte –dijo retirándome los envoltorios de la comida de mis manos y colocándolos en la basura –no pretendo que lo hagas hoy o en algún momento. Si quieres hacerlo, será porque quieres cuando tú lo decidas. Ahora quita esa expresión tan seria de esa bonita cara y vámonos de aquí.

Me causaba hilaridad la forma en la que me hablaba. A pesar de la edad, su voz sonaba a una persona que la vida había hecho vivir tanto que cualquier cosa le parecía usual. Una persona relajada, probablemente rica si pensaba en hacerse cargo de un desconocido suicida. Sentí confianza y a pesar de que mis instintos no eran de fiar basándome en el pasado; no tenía a donde ir, si hubiera querido dañarme lo hubiera hecho cuando estaba inconsciente, sentí curiosidad. Me levanté y puse la ropa que traía antes, evite ver mi estómago en el proceso, quizá y sentía un poco de culpa hacia el bebé, después de todo, había intentado matarlo.

-Bueno, dicen que ya puedes irte y estamos listos; pero antes –se acercó y me extendió su mano con una sonrisa radiante –he querido presentarme, aunque nos hemos conocido en una situación poco usual para mi mala suerte, mi nombre es Brooklyn Masefield. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? A menos de que quieras que te llame con apelativos, porque con esos lindos ojos podrían ocurrírseme miles –volvió a reír

-Mi nombre es Yuriy Ivanov, señor Masefield

-No me digas señor, llámame Brooklyn, seguro nuestras edades son cercanas y no soy tan viejo como para ser llamado así todavía. Háblame de tú, tengamos un poco de confianza, de extraño conocido a extraño conocido; siempre quise conocerte Yuriy –sus bromas aparentemente no acababan, quizá fuera él así o intentaba cortar el hielo.

-Perdona, pero no comprendo

-Ese edificio, es mi lugar de aislamiento ¿sabes? El edificio pertenece a un amigo, por lo que me permite entrar a mi antojo sobretodo por las noches. El velador me preguntó si también iba durante el día, porque alguien había visto a alguien entrar con frecuencia y claro que yo nunca iba a esas horas; era obvio que alguien compartía conmigo ese lugar secreto. En ese lugar parece que puedes recordar lo pequeño que eres ¿no es así?

Asentí con la cabeza, a veces las casualidades en verdad podrían sorprenderme. Es como estar envuelto en una telaraña sin saber que vas a encontrar cuando logres escapar de ella.

-La ciudad me abruma, así que suelo ir a ver las estrellas. Quería conocer a esa persona que al igual que yo, encontraba un poco de paz desde la altura –miró ensoñado hacia el cielo –no intento presumir, pero soy un ejecutivo importante, en mi mundo, la gente no entiende cosas como estrellas, luces pequeñas y otras cosas curiosas. Si no es economía no importa, yo quería conocer a alguien con quien sentirme relajado nuevamente.

-Ya veo –me imaginé que se refería a la persona que perdió, pero no me sentí capaz de recalcarlo

-Quería ir a tu encuentro pero te ibas temprano, esta vez te demoraste y te encontré. Especialmente hoy que me encontraba abrumado, es solo que entré en el momento justo, estuviste a punto de caer, vaya que pesas. No pude sostenerte sin dañarte en el proceso

Esta vez yo me reí porque lo que había dicho era sumamente estúpido, era peculiar.

-Pero vamos, que no aguanto más estar aquí, podemos platicar más adelante, odio este lugar podría asfixiarme –dijo poniendo cara de repudio –en casa podemos comer algo decente y seguir conociéndonos

-¿Me llevarás a tu casa? No me conoces, solo soy un tipo loco que intentó matarse y de paso te quitó tu tiempo. Deberías mejor dejarme ir a casa

-Te llevaría en otras circunstancias, pero si decidiste acabar con tu vida es porque el lugar donde habitas no es un hogar ¿no es así? No pensabas en regresar, así que no regreses, no te haré daño, todo se hará bajo tus reglas, si luego quieres irte podrás hacerlo. Ahora, despreocúpate de todo y ven conmigo

**||| Frente a mí |||**

**Kai's**

He intentado por muchos lugares y todavía no hay rastro de él. Creo que sería demasiado si alerto a Ian y a los demás, al fin y al cabo que no saben lo que realmente está pasando, les dije que ellos tenían problemas y decidieron separarse por un tiempo; incluso así logre convencer a Rei y a los demás que no vinieran de visita, cosa de lo que me enteré después cuando Rei logró localizarme comentándome que intentaron comunicarse primero conmigo, pero al no lograrlo hablaron a Ivanov quien después les devolvió la llamada con un tono en la voz apagado.

-Espero que todo esté bien… -dijo Rei antes de resignarse

Pero no lo estaba y ahora no podía encontrarlo por ninguna parte, podría comenzar a buscar en hospitales… pero para ello sería mejor alertar a la policía. Tampoco es que tuviera medios para irse por su cuenta, todas las cosas que tenía las dejó en casa, no podría irse, a menos que, realmente se hubiera reencontrado con Kuznetsov y estuvieran planeando una huida juntos.

Rayos Kai ¿cómo puedes pensar en eso? No sé si es mejor ello a que le hubiera pasado algo, debes serenarte, busquemos en el último lugar de la lista y sino… ya contactamos a la policía.

Me dirigí hacia el último sitio intentando poner la mente en blanco, ya era muy tarde, pensé que ese lugar era improbable pero últimamente no sabía mucho que creer. Estacioné el auto, bajé para encontrarme cara a cara con el lugar de los hechos, un sitio lleno de recuerdos para mí también. Donde te dejé, porque quería que fueras feliz, sin conocer los motivos ocultos de esa aparente felicidad.

La puerta estaba abierta, supongo que la policía no resolvió cerrarla, era bastante tarde para que los vecinos estuvieran atentos si alguien venía; así que entré. Las luces estaban apagadas, las cosas en completo desorden, supongo que los agentes no tuvieron nada de delicadeza. Me agaché y acaricié la fría alfombra.

-¿Aquí caíste alguna vez? –pregunté en mi cabeza -¿Alguna vez estuviste en este espacio pensando que todo estaba mal? ¿Por qué no recurriste a mí antes…?

Golpeé el suelo en seco y escuché un ruido. Volteé alarmado, puse la mano en mi bolsillo en busca de mi navaja, nunca se es demasiado precavido en Rusia. Entonces detecté que ese ruido provenía de pasos lentos pero pesados, alguien se encontraba aquí y podría ser cualquiera, una puerta abierta es una gran invitación sobretodo con este clima tan frío. Me puse alerta.

-¿Yuriy? –Dijo a tientas la voz -¿Eres tú? ¡Realmente viniste!

El extraño prendió la luz iluminando la habitación, me puse de pie para enfrentarlo. Pero nada me preparó para la sorpresa que tenía enfrente.

-Hiwatari…

-Kusnetsov…

**Continuará…**

…

Hay cosas que estoy manteniendo como antes y cosas que si estoy cambiando mucho, intento apegarme más al personaje y menos a mis bizarras fantasías. A ver que sale, nos vemos en el next chapter.


	3. Cruzándose

Pásele, pásele xD me duelen los dedos de tanto teclear, auch.

**||| Frente a mí |||**

**Lucrecia Arctica**

**Ch 3: Cruzándose**

Soy egoísta ¿no es así?

Ya una vez que me subí al auto de este sujeto, recordé a Hiwatari, supongo que porque viendo el auto y al chofer, Brooklyn al igual que él parece tener bastante dinero. Debe estar preocupado, no sé que hora sea pero si estuve en el hospital haciéndome múltiples exámenes… ya debieron pasar bastantes horas. Pero aunque sé que es capaz de hablar a la policía, no pienso hablarle, no a menos de que tenga la necesidad; por ahora el pelirrojo me parece confiable, así que si lo es… quizá y me quede un tiempo con él antes de decidir nuevamente mi camino.

Su casa es amplia, a decir verdad es bonita, no como la de Hiwatari porque es cálida y de fino gusto. No sería malo estar aquí, quien hubiera dicho que un día iba a acabar en la casa de un desconocido, como si tirarme de un edificio también fuera una cosa común. Vaya que he cambiado, no creo que sea para bien.

-Esta es mi casa –dijo con una sonrisa abierta –tuya también si decides quedarte, claro que no puedes llevarte nada

Había algo raro en él, como si todo pareciera un chiste. No sabía si eso me gustaba, pero con algo debía conformarme. Habló a la servidumbre y pidió que arreglaran un cuarto, a pesar de la imagen terrible que debía dar, ella me sonrió de forma amable. Preguntó mi nombre para futuras referencias y se retiró muy animada, nunca había visto a un empleado feliz, bueno mi única referencia era Kai.

-Pasemos a la sala, pediré que sirvan la cena –me guió –eso que comimos antes no merece ser llamado comida. Además debes alimentarte por dos, así que te presentaré a mi cocinero por si alguna vez te apetece algo, es magnífico, así que deja que cumpla todos tus caprichos culinarios

Me presentó a todos como si fuera a vivir ahí por largo tiempo, el cocinero era joven, de aspecto jovial que me reiteró lo que Brooklyn había dicho antes. El pelirrojo le dio a entender que debía alimentarme bien debido a cierta condición, el joven despierto capto la indirecta y afirmo que de ahora en adelante vería que los alimentos fueran ricos en múltiples vitaminas; además de que me haría toda clase de postres, para que no pasara ninguna clase de antojo sin satisfacer. ¿Esto era común? Luego me presentó al portero, al resto del servicio… todos parecían aceptarme de buena gana, como si me esperaran. Me sentía como un bicho raro entre todo ese lujo, aunque no sabía si era por eso o porque desde hace tanto tiempo, no me sentía tan bien acogido en algún lugar.

A pesar de ser un joven millonario y aparentemente, él único que vivía en la casa; no se comportaba como tal, pidió que sirvieran la cena rápidamente argumentando que comería una vaca entera si fuera necesario; sus chistes divertían a sus empleados que parecían deseosos de complacerlo. Supongo que a eso le llaman "amar tu empleo", que extraño. Raramente, comiendo en silencio, no me sentía incómodo, a pesar de que esta no era mi casa y esta persona fuera tan diferente a las que hubiera conocido con anterioridad; pareciera como si fuese un hogar, no tenía derecho a estar aquí, pero viendo a mi anfitrión comer sin ningún tipo de dejo elegante, únicamente educado, como una persona común, quise creer que esto no era tan malo.

Una vez terminada la comida, que había sido deliciosa, no sabía si por la falta de alimento previa o porque realmente lo era; Brooklyn pidió retirarse un momento, me tomé la libertad de levantarme y observar detenidamente cuando me pidieron pasar a la sala. Quizá la mansión de Kai era mucho más fastuosa, pero también era algo lúgubre con la decoración que Volter le dio y que Kai no quiso cambiar, según él era porque no había nada de su gusto para poder cambiar, a pesar de su dinero, nunca le gustaron las cosas materiales.

-¿Te gusta? –interrumpió mi anfitrión mis pensamientos. Al mirarlo me devolvió una sonrisa cálida, de esas que suelen dar seguridad cuando eres niño.

-Bastante –respondí en un tono que daba a entender que no quería seguir hablando.

Seguí recorriendo la habitación de un color melón con detalles blancos, era un color alegre. Caminé acercándome a las paredes y Brooklyn se acomodó en un sillón cercano, observándome como si mi curiosidad fuera causa de fascinación. Había de todo, retratos, pequeñas pinturas.

-Monet –susurré para mí de forma involuntaria

-Buen ojo, es un Monet. Una réplica de los nenúfares ¿Te gusta la pintura?

-No es que me guste, no sé si podría gustarme, nunca tuve la oportunidad de estudiarla. La conozco porque mi madre tenía una litografía de esta escena en su habitación.

Mi madre, hace mucho tiempo atrás que no la recordaba ¿No pensaba que ella había sido una cobarde al abandonarme de esa manera? Quizá y me he vuelto como ella, quizá y por eso decidí quedarme con Bryan, al fin y al cabo que mi padre era un maldito. Dicen que los hijos repiten los patrones de sus padres. Yo no tenía la culpa, pero tal vez y si la tenía para el ser que llevaba, que triste existencia le esperaba. Los nenúfares eran como borrones y eso siempre me había gustado, que tienes que verlos en conjunto y no como un ser aislado, eso le había dicho su madre, "es difícil estar solo Yu, así que cuando crezcas busca a alguien en quien confiar". Ella estaba equivocada, confió en su padre y él también confió, nada bueno había resultado de todo ello. Me alejé de la pintura para no seguir teniendo vanos recuerdos, seguramente estaba lleno de grandes obras que él no conocía. En el sitio de honor había un cuadro con un marco dorado, un poco grande para la mesita de caoba donde estaba ubicado lleno de portarretratos. En todas ellas solo se retrataba a la misma persona, un joven moreno de azules cabellos sonriente, de unos 28 años aproximadamente. En todas tenía una risa sincera y parecía que realmente era feliz, sus pupilas negras también lo reflejaban. Sentí un poco de envidia.

-¿Quién es él? –pregunté sin pensar. Al voltear a verlo, el rostro de Brooklyn se puso serio, tragó hondo y cerró los ojos un momento; esperando que las palabras salieran de su garganta.

-Hitoshi –me susurró despacio

-¿Él vive contigo? –hice esa inferencia en base a que en otra parte de la habitación de igual manera habían retratos de Masefield, quizá y era una costumbre.

-Vivía –me respondió sonriendo aunque en sus ojos se leía un dejo de tristeza.

Me arrepentí de haber preguntado, después de haber pasado un quiebre emocional sabía reconocer los síntomas de uno. Fuera lo que hubiera pasado, debió dolerle mucho y conservar sus fotos, se veía que era una página difícil de pasar. No había más en esta vida aparte de sufrir, todo era como ponerle sal a la herida.

-Él murió –continuó aunque no se lo pedí

-Lo siento… -mascullé intentando disculparme por haberlo preguntado también.

-No debes sentirlo –refutó con una sonrisa triste –él era una maravillosa persona, la historia de su vida también lo fue ¿Te gustaría escuchar?

No es que lo deseara, pero sentía que se lo debía por introducirlo al recuerdo. Al fin y al cabo su cambio emocional era mi culpa. Me senté a su lado, no demasiado cerca, me miro a los ojos y comenzó su relato.

-Hitoshi era una persona muy amable, siempre tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro –señaló el retrato más grande –siempre alegre y cálido; a la vez callado, optimista y seguro de si mismo. También era apuesto como puedes observar, ya bastante le había dado la vida con un físico agradable y esa personalidad, pero si había algo que la gente deseaba de él era el espíritu que tenía para aprovechar ese talento que Dios le dio.

"Él estudió artes, era demasiado bueno con la pintura. No le fue difícil porque su familia tenía los medios para procurárselo y era tan talentoso que mucha gente le hubiera pagado si lo hubiera necesitado. Era en palabras de uno de sus críticos, "el poseedor de una mano de ángel"; se graduó con honores en una de las mejores escuelas de Italia y aceptó un trabajo de profesor en una escuela lejana y no reconocida en Alemania. Esto decepcionó a muchos que pensaban que tiraba su don a la basura, pero era que él creía que este debía ser un camino para transmitir la esencia de la vida impregnada del arte en los demás. No quería una escuela de gente rica porque esas personas ya estaban empapados con el medio, él quería llegar a donde nadie quería ir: con chicos que quisieran aprender y que no tenían ni un centavo. Aquella vida aunque a unos les pareciera difícil y patética lo hacía feliz, según él lo tenía todo y su dedicación en otorgar conocimientos a sus estudiantes lo llenaba, no podía pedirle más a la vida."

Retiró la mirada de mí y la clavó en el retrato del joven, se puso de pie dándome la espalda y acarició con delicadeza el marco mirándolo fijamente. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Un día alguien se atravesó en su camino y en las propias palabras de Hitoshi, le hizo ver que su vida aún estaba incompleta; era un poco romántico aunque nadie lo supiera porque a nadie le dejaba ver más de lo que él quería. Su pupilo lo atraía a pesar de la gran diferencia de edades que se tenían, se acercó a él poco a poco solo para descubrir que el joven estaba enamorado de él, perdidamente. No pudo resistir el deseo de hablarle también de lo que estaba sintiendo y lo hizo, aunque el joven no le respondió y comenzó a evadirlo avergonzado de sus sentimientos impropios. Pero un día la necesidad se volvió tan grande, que simplemente el amor busco la manera. Fue inevitable. Siendo su maestro no podían involucrarse abiertamente aunque ya hubiera cumplido la mayoría de edad y estuviera haciendo las cosas conscientemente. Un día pensó que era hora de salir de nuevo, amaba a su trabajo pero también amaba a ese muchacho, no podía escoger entre ambas cosas así que decidió conservar ambas."

Tomó el retrato entre ambas manos y lo miró con nostalgia.

"Hitoshi buscó financiamiento entre sus amigos para un proyecto que tenía en mente tiempo atrás, comenzó a hacer galerías y a vender su obra a muy buen precio. Pronto tuvo suficiente capital para sus ideas, esperó a que el joven se graduara. Le dieron una gran noticia, un magnate en Rusia le gustaba su idea: escuela de artes gratuitas para todas las edades y posibilidades económicas. Le propuso a su pareja que lo siguiera en este gran sueño, no tenía nada que lo atara así que decidió seguirlo, se casaron de forma representativa porque no era posible hacerlo legalmente. Lo hicieron para dar a conocer su relación al mundo más que por otra cosa, la crítica no tardó en llegar, pero ellos habían estado juntos por años y eran felices. Nada podía salir mal."

Aclaró su garganta, intentando deshacer el nudo en la garganta, se llevó la mano al cuello intentando mantener la compostura. Iba a decirle que podía parar pero continuó antes de que pudiera dejar salir palabra.

"Ya que no sabían cuando regresarían, un mes antes de irse, ambos decidieron despedirse de todos sus amigos antes del viaje. El mejor amigo de Hitoshi vivía algo apartado de la ciudad y había una densa neblina en el camino; también era de noche, no midió las consecuencias del tiempo. El joven estaba dormido por ser un día pesado, así que no era consciente del clima. Una camioneta con una familia cuyos padres discutían se cruzó en su camino. Solo hubo un sobreviviente por puro milagro; Hitoshi, la familia entera murieron. El chico sobreviviente quedó en estado de coma por un tiempo, despertó para descubrir que su pareja había fallecido en el mismo hospital de un paro cardiaco y que no había podido darle el último adiós en el funeral. Se deprimió como era de esperarse, quiso morir tantas veces y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, un abogado fue en su búsqueda. Quería decirle dos cosas importantes, la primera era que Hitoshi le había dejado todo a él como si predijera que algo podría pasar… la segunda era que todo el financiamiento que había conseguido para su proyecto, sus patrocinadores seguían en pie si él aún quería hacerlo. Él no tenía nada porque vivir, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, tomó el sueño de Hitoshi como suyo y decidió vivir a pesar de sentir que se hacía pedazos. Entendió que debía agradecer a Hitoshi lo que había hecho en su vida y el tiempo juntos, que mejor manera que esa…"

Un silencio sepultural se adueñó de la habitación porque las últimas palabras de Brooklyn habían sido más un sollozo que una plática. Parecía que el silencio no se rompería si no hablaba primero, así que obligué a mis labios a preguntar:

-Ese muchacho…

-Yo lo amaba con locura, era mi razón de vivir –dijo abrazando el cuadro sin importar que yo pudiera verlo –ese muchacho era yo, un joven iluso y enamorado. Al que le dieron una vida y luego se la arrebataron.

El silencio y la calma se cernieron nuevamente sobre la habitación. Brooklyn dejó el cuadro donde había estado y lo acomodó amorosamente, asintió la cabeza como si platicara con él, quizá lo hacía. Entonces caí en cuenta de lo obvio, las fotos alegres de ambos, era porque realmente eran felices, era porque si algo merecía ser llamado amor, en definitiva era esa mirada en cada uno.

-Cuando me heredó todo, me sentí abrumado porque no había contemplado a su familia –dijo acariciando ahora los retratos pequeños –como si supiera lo que iba a decir dejó escrito "este dinero es para que hagas lo que quieras, es lo que reuní para nuestra vida, mis padres han tenido su parte, es lo que gané para dártelo a ti". Era un gran tonto, mi deseo era que él fuera feliz.

-¿Tú tomaste la foto? –no pude evitar preguntar señalando la foto más grande

-No, pero estaba ahí –respondió sorprendido -¿lo preguntas por alguna razón en especial?

-Es solo, que no pude evitar notar su expresión…

-Ah… -soltó y comenzó a reír de buena gana.

Lo miré y sentí pena ¿qué le causaba tanta gracia? No podía encontrar las palabras correctas, no es común que le cuentes cosas tan personales a un desconocido, sobretodo algo tan íntimo y doloroso.

-Espero no haberte hecho sentir mal, es solo que, recordé un poco ese día. Perdona si mi historia te tomó de sorpresa, no fue mi intención

-No, para nada –respondí y era verdad –tal y como dijiste, es una historia maravillosa

Brooklyn me dirigió una sonrisa autentica y eufórica, la tristeza se había ido como había venido. Me maravillé de su fortaleza, así no parecía que llevaba a cuestas ese secreto tan doloroso sobre su vida.

-Yo no sé cual es tu historia ni tus razones para hacer lo que hiciste –me dijo –no le cuento a todo el mundo la mía, pero quise hacerlo. No pretendo cobrarte nada por permanecer en mi casa, solo quizá un poco de compañía. No quiero que pienses que estás obligado a algo, no tienes que decirme nada sino quieres, solo quédate y tómalo como una mano amiga que es lo que es ¿Aceptarías quedarte conmigo y ser mi amigo Yuriy? –me extendió la mano como si estuviéramos cerrando un trato.

Le extendí la mano y me regaló una mirada cómplice. Supongo que este tipo estaba realmente loco, pero yo también lo estaba.

**||| Frente a mí |||**

**Kai's**

-¿Qué carajo haces aquí? –grité amenazador, no podía creerlo ¡Él estaba aquí! Y no solo eso, estaba esperando a Yuriy después de todo ¿No se conformaba con todo el daño que le había hecho?

-No –me cortó fríamente Kuznetsov –tú no harás las preguntas aquí, esta es mi casa no lo olvides. Quien no debería estar aquí eres tú

-Eres un animal ¿cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Yuriy? Podría matarte aquí mismo hijo de puta, le pusiste una mano encima sabiendo que esperaba un hijo tuyo ¿Cómo pudiste?

-¿Un hijo? –El rostro de Kusnetzov se puso blanco de la sorpresa, no lo sabía, entonces no había sido algo planeado…

Yo pensé que lo habían buscado. No puede ser, podría ser que ¿el bebé es producto del abuso? Soy un estúpido, ahora no se cansará de perseguir a Yuriy y utilizará a ese bebé para sus fines… no puede pasar, no puede, tengo que impedirlo, cueste lo que cueste.

-Responde Hiwatari –carraspeó y me dejó ver que estaba armado, tenía un cuchillo en mano y en las manos del pelilavanda eso era mucho más que un arma blanca –habla, dime de qué hijo estás hablando, acaso… ¿Yuriy y yo tendremos un hijo?

Una cara de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro y aproveché su distracción para atacarlo. Nos enzarzamos en una lucha sin pensar, pero no dejaría que la persona que amaba, que había amado con los años que inequívocamente había dejado en manos de esta bestia… volviera a sufrir de nuevo. No lo permitiría de nuevo, pero me las pagaría, me las pagaría ahora aunque siempre estuviera en saldo rojo. Corrí para apoyarme en la pared y atacarlo con más fuerza, pero no preví su velocidad…

El líquido caliente baja por mi espalda y podía sentirlo deslizarse, no sabía si salía a borbotones pero me sentí mareado y un poco débil. No sabía el nivel de daño, pero no debía desistir.

-Eres un maldito entrometido Hiwatari –gruñó -¿Tú instaste a Yu a meter esa denuncia? ¡Él jamás lo hubiera hecho! ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me ama y sé que tú te morías por eso ¿pero adivina qué? él siempre ha sido mío y siempre lo será.

Intenté zafarme de su agarre, la ira ante sus palabras me dio fuerza. Él merecía morir ahí mismo, yo no iba a dejarlo. Aun sintiendo como su arma recorría mi piel destrozándola y haciéndola sangras más.

-Debe molestarte que incluso sabiendo que yo estaba aquí, él no te haya dicho nada –no pude evitar poner una cara de sorpresa -¿no lo sabías? Parece que él no te cuenta todo, no me haría daño porque me ama ¿puedes verlo?

¿Yuriy lo sabía? ¿Bryan había logrado comunicarse con él y no me había dicho nada? ¿Qué estabas pensando Ivanov? ¿Cómo podía protegerte si no confiabas en mí? Yo… yo… te mostraré…

-Debe doler que a pesar de todo lo que tienes, sea yo quien posea lo único que deseas

Había dicho las palabras precisas, mi mente dejó de nublarse y se vio clara. Solo tendría derecho a un golpe, así que no debía fallar.

-Debí deshacerme de ti hace mucho tiempo

-¿Deshacerte de mí Hiwatari? Creo que no comprendes las circunstancias…

Luché y solo escuché un quejido. Me caí al suelo y una descarga dolorosa atravesó mi cuerpo. No sabía si había triunfado o era mi fin, la debilidad pudo más conmigo. No había nada que hacer y mis párpados no podían mantenerse abiertos.

-Yuriy… -susurré para mis adentros.

Fue el último pensamiento antes de dejarme llevar por la oscuridad, que parecía reclamar mi vida.

_**Continuará…**_

_**||| Frente a mí |||**_


	4. Por mí

Es el nuevo, el nuevo xD

**\\ Frente a mí /**

**Lucrecia Arctica~**

**-:-:-:-:-**

**Ch. 4 Por mí**

Después de haber sufrido, solamente la idea de volver a arriesgarse, de volver a soñar es sumamente difícil. Ahora me parece extraño que alguna vez, haya dormido con el aroma ajeno y la sutil calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío. Parecen las peticiones de otra persona y no las mías, desconozco a esa persona que ocupaba mi cuerpo hace unos meses. Esa persona se volvió suave, dócil y entregó las armas para ser vencido. Aún recuerdo, la suavidad, esos labios deseosos de besarme e incapaces de decir otra cosa que no fuera amor, todo para mí para nadie mas. Cada nervio despertando por si solo y el sordo ruido de su gemir al tocar mi cuerpo. No podía estar más satisfecho sabiendo que yo provocaba en ese cuerpo tales reacciones, solo yo… pero esa era una mentira.

Los recuerdos están grabados en mi cabeza como si fueran piedras, no importa cuantas veces lo intente no se borran, son tan grandes que no puedo ignorarlas simplemente ¿Es un castigo? ¿Es posible estar con otra persona sin recordar la que decidió hacerte daño? Sin recordar sus manías, su forma de hablar, su mirar y esa sonrisa que es tuya, aunque sea una mentira en gran parte.

¿Es realidad? ¿Cómo saber si podrá ser igual? No digo que necesariamente tenga que ser la misma sensación, pero ¿Realmente será lo suficiente para volver a jugar aun sabiendo que podrías perder? ¿Llegará el día en que el tacto de otros no me parezca repulsivo? Creo que ya no tengo fe, sé que hay muchos tipos de fe pero siento que ya no me queda de ninguna clase ¿Cómo saber en qué momento terminé de amar y comencé a humillarme? ¿Qué me impide correr hacia el futuro cuando nada puedo cambiar en el pasado?

Ojala, pudiera simplemente despertar… para que la bestia dentro de mí, me diga, que es hora de seguir adelante.

Abrí los ojos al sentir la punzante entrada del sol por la ventana. No pasé la noche en vela, supongo que era por los medicamentos. Mi cabeza se sentía bien a pesar del golpe, mi espíritu aunque debilitado se sentía tranquilo. Una noche sin sueños, eso había sido bueno, a veces cuando cerraba los ojos visualizaba la escena que empezó todo esto y eso me agriaba la noche y el descanso.

-Lo siento –dije a mis adentros

El sonar de mi estomago me hizo recordar que mi cuerpo tenía necesidades. Al levantarme y ver esas sábanas desconocidas, me hizo recordar en donde me encontraba. Había llegado a la casa de Brooklyn Masefield por cosas del destino y bien, ahora debía pensar que debía hacer; una vez que tomara la decisión me iría eso si es que nada pasaba primero.

Aunque no tenía ningún deseo de comer me decidí a desayunar, era porque el estómago me estaba quemando por dentro supongo que por el bebé, esa expresión de comer por dos quizá y fuera literal. Sentí bien mis pies en la alfombra y vi unas pantuflas cuidadosamente colocadas, no sabía si habían sido colocadas anoche o alguien las había puesto después, pero me pareció un gesto amable. Salí de la habitación en pijama (la cual de igual manera me habían obsequiado) y caminé hasta encontrar las escaleras para dirigirme hacia donde recordaba se encontraba el comedor.

En la sala, mi anfitrión se encontraba ya despierto y vestido, hablaba por teléfono y me hizo una seña para sentarme mientras terminaba la llamada. En ella decía que le parecía adecuado que llegara quien fuera con quien hablaba, dentro de tres horas.

-Ah Yuriy ¿Ya estas despierto? –Sonrió afablemente –de verdad que estabas cansado, te estaba esperando para almorzar…

-¿Almorzar? –pregunté con sorpresa

-Sí, dormiste toda la mañana, no quise despertarte. Supuse que estabas cansado por el hospital y que era normal en tu condición.

Mi condición, aun no sabía muy bien como debía tomar eso, no me había planteado bien que debía hacer al respecto. Sabía que el daño ya estaba hecho pero aún no me decidía, cuando intenté morir estaba dispuesto a matarlo a él también. Me pregunto, si esa era la decisión correcta. Aún no me hago a la idea, de que esto esté pasando a decir verdad, no me veo como alguien que pueda criar a un hijo, pienso que quizá… yo no quiero a este niño aunque esté dentro de mí, yo no lo elegí, así que es normal que no tenga sentimientos por él.

Brooklyn y yo almorzamos sin mucha plática, no estaba de ánimo pensando en que iba a hacer ahora que de nuevo tenía la carga de esta vida en mis manos y la abrumadora sensación de que no tenía más porque vivir. El pelirrojo no dijo nada ante mi falta de palabras, de algún modo, creo que comprendió todo y me acompañó en el silencio; o eso quise creer. Una vez que hubimos terminado y retirado los platos, me pidió que lo acompañara, yo no conocía la casa que era algo amplia y debía darme un tour. Las habitaciones arriba, sala, cocina, comedor…

En la biblioteca fue el último lugar y al único al que pasamos, era en verdad una sala amplia y bien abastecida, era preciosa, no recuerdo nunca haber visto una cosa así.

-Ven, tengo preparado algo para ti –animó Masefield, llevándome a un rincón donde estaba un sofá color vino con unos libros encaramados sobre un soporte a juego.

-Ayer me dijiste que no sabías si te gustaba la pintura ya que nunca habías tenido la oportunidad de estudiarla –cogió entre sus brazos varios libros –así que separé unos cuantos para ti, en estos libros no solo puedes ver la historia del autor sino que además, puedes apreciar la pintura a gran escala y leer un poco de la interpretación, la época y corriente.

Estaba sorprendido, no pensé que me tomara la palabra tan literal. Probablemente mientras dormía, él se había tomado la molestia de realizar esta recopilación para mí.

-Yuriy –me llamó con un tono serio pero amable –imagino que por un tiempo no querrás salir de aquí y eso no está mal, a veces queremos salir un poco de nuestra realidad y es necesario un descanso ¿hay alguien a quién quieras avisar que te encuentras bien?

-No –contesté instantáneamente, en realidad pensé en Kai, pero por el momento no tenía ganas de verlo. Sobre todo porque me imaginé que él estaría como loco buscándome y la llamada solo haría que viniera inmediatamente sin derecho a réplica, no quería meter a Brooklyn en un problema con lo atento que estaba siendo conmigo.

-Ya veo, pues entonces –dijo mostrándome la biblioteca con los brazos abiertos –te ofrezco este mundo. Todos tenemos cosas que siempre quisimos saber y no pudimos por falta de tiempo o posibilidades, aquí puedes aprender lo que quieras. Si necesitas algo pídemelo, si quieres hacer algo igual, pídemelo. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, confía en mí ¿sí?

Asentí con la cabeza, abrumado por la amabilidad de un extraño. Nunca sabes donde podría haber un poco de consuelo, me sorprende haber encontrado una pausa a manos de un extraño.

-Ahora vamos, que las sorpresas aún no acaban –se levantó del sillón sonriente

-:-:-:-

La persona con la que Brooklyn hablaba por teléfono cuando me levanté, no era nada más ni nada menos que un empleado de una popular cadena de tiendas. Mi anfitrión prediciendo mi ánimo, había ordenado traer a la casa una gran variedad de ropa para que yo dispusiera.

-No puedes vivir en pijama ¿no es así? –me había convencido de aceptar, argumento fuerte debido a que yo, aún me encontraba en ella durante el paseo.

Fui abastecido de toda la vestimenta necesaria para sobrevivir y un poco más. Aparentemente Brooklyn disfrutaba de algún modo de esto, así que lo dejé ser, estaba en su casa y él decidía. El ser consentido por alguien, me resultaba extraño, pero era mejor que estar fuera de aquí. Enfrentándome a lo que estaba esperándome.

Acompañé al pelirrojo a la parte más alta del edificio, donde se encontraba su galería y ofrecí la compañía que él ansiaba, parecía sentarle bien. Me sentaba bien de igual manera.

-:-:-:-:-

Como el tiempo no era un factor importante para mí, no me detuve a pensar en los días, no sabía desde cuando estaba en la mansión Masefield; ni la hora que era. Mi horario se regía por el horario del pelirrojo, a veces pasaba tiempo con él en su galería viendo como imprimía pinceladas en los lienzos blancos, otras veces en la biblioteca y en unas que otras en el amplio jardín trasero descansando sobre la hierba, viendo el cielo o jugando con el perro guardián de la casa.

Mi ser adquirió una paz que pensé no regresaría y todo era gracias a esto. En verdad, cumplió su promesa, no me exigía ni me pedía, solo me daba un sitio tranquilo donde superar un poco la realidad que me estaba derribando. La única prueba del paso del tiempo, era que mi vientre se veía un poco más abultado, pero solo era eso. Sentía molestia continuamente, pero luego pasaba. Me pregunto, que pasará dentro de mí.

Los días fueron yendo y viniendo, la servidumbre comenzó a tratarme como solían tratar a Brooklyn, de forma animosa, una de ellas hasta me llevaba golosinas ocasionales a la cama para consentirme. Otra, incluso me llegó a agradecer mi presencia…

-El joven amo había estado muy triste desde que llegamos aquí, pensamos que debíamos cuidarlo. Pero desde que llegó usted, su presencia parece estarlo ayudándolo a salir adelante; nuevamente comenzó a ocuparse de si mismo y los planes que lo trajeron aquí, todos queremos mucho al joven Brooklyn, por lo que estamos muy agradecidos con usted –concluyó haciendo una gran reverencia, que sentí, no merecía.

Me era imposible imaginar a Brooklyn teniendo una época sombría que no le permitiera sonreír como lo hacía ahora. A pesar de haber perdido mucho más de lo que yo a mi parecer, él se encontraba fuerte y dispuesto a todo; como si hubiera renacido. No podía visualizar que él pudiera encontrarse abatido en algún momento.

Hablaba de su difunto amante con frecuencia, con un amor que me rozaba en ciertos momentos. Me contaba anécdotas de la escuela, de algunos paseos con sus amigos, de su familia, su origen humilde y de como conoció a Hitoshi.

-Tendrías que haberlo visto –me dijo sonriente –yo era nuevo y había ido a esa escuela porque era la única que se ajustaba a la economía de mis padres. Estaba temeroso porque no era de ahí. En la ceremonia de apertura lo vi por primera vez y quedé ahí, prendado por esa persona desconocida, no sabía que iba a ser mi profesor, fue vergonzoso descubrirlo. Al saber de su talento y de su edad, me hice a la idea de que debía olvidarlo porque no iba a suceder. Entonces, él se interesó en mí.

"Se acercó por mi obra y decía que le parecía interesante, no podía creerlo y cuando me hablaba el 80% de las veces lo único que salía de mi boca eran balbuceos. Me sentía avergonzado por no coordinar dos palabras cerca suyo. A pesar de ello, seguimos hablando el uno con el otro, porque estaba enamorado y él era mi maestro, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Durante la exhibición de fin de clase, recuerdo haberlo visto de traje tan bien vestido, pensé que era realmente apuesto y me alejé para evitar sonrojarme cuando estuviera cerca. Fui hacia mi obra y la observé, viendo los cambios que había tenido tras conocerlo. Era una experiencia cumbre aquello, de esas que cambian tu vida para bien y de repente alguien se puso a la par, supe que era él por su altura."

"-Es magnífica ¿no es así? –se dirigió hacia mí que no podía verlo a los ojos de la vergüenza

-Eso creo –le contesté sinceramente, esperando que no oyera los latidos de mi corazón al estar tan cerca.

-Brooklyn, me temo que ya no podré seguir dándote clase

-¿Qué? –cuestioné casi gritando, gracias a todo, el ruido de la exhibición era tan fuerte que nadie notó que subí la voz. Yo lo quería y me iban a quitar lo único que me unía a él, no podía de algún modo permitirlo –pero ¿por qué?

-Porque creo que estoy enamorado de ti, no sería ético"

-¿Él en serio dijo eso? –pregunté a mi relator, parecía una novela rosa para mujeres. No podía imaginar a un par de hombres diciéndose eso en un lugar público

-Sí –dijo sonrojándose –yo escapé de ahí cuando terminó ¡Sentí tanta vergüenza! Era tan feliz que un segundo más ahí podría haberme hecho estallar y gritarle mis sentimientos ocultos a la cara, no podía permitirlo, era demasiado

-¿Cómo lo supo al final?

-Mintió acerca de dejar de ser mi maestro, continuó en ello y la tensión entre nosotros se hizo más fuerte. Así que intentaba ignorarla para no dejarme llevar por algo que seguro era efímero, no quería que jugara conmigo, era un estudiante y él un profesor. Llevaba las de perder. Pero mi padre sufrió un accidente y regresé a casa unos días para ayudar a mi madre, un día caí en desesperación pensando que iba a tener que dejar la escuela. Entonces cuando me calmé, él estaba parado frente a mí.

"Se enteró por medio de uno de mis amigos, porque mi ausencia fue de dos semanas, se aseguró de obtener mi dirección y sin que nadie se enterara fue a buscarme. Como estaba tan desesperado, me abracé a él y le dije la razón de todo lo que pasaba. Ya lo sabía, mi amigo se lo había contado todo, porque pensó que él podía ayudarme y lo hizo, me consiguió una beca, sabía que si él me ofrecía el dinero no lo aceptaría. Un amigo suyo gustaba de patrocinar jóvenes promesas a cambio de que les enviases periódicamente un poco de la obra, a él le había gustado. Así que no tenía porque dejar la escuela. Le pregunté porque lo había hecho y me dijo que yo ya lo sabía. Me dejó ahí y comenzó a alejarse caminando, al verlo no pude evitarlo y le grité lo que sentía. Regresó y me abrazó, todo había comenzado."

-Se escucha como una telenovela –le dije mientras me reía de su expresión enamorada, era gracioso como al contarlo recordaba los sentimientos a flor de piel

-Creo que éramos unos cursis, derramando miel, no debimos parecer muy varoniles. Debí parecer una muchachita enamorada como el estereotipo

-Pero lo querías –concluí

-Lo quiero –corrigió con un dejo triste en la voz

Que Brooklyn pudiera ser feliz a pesar de la tristeza, que pudiera ser capaz de hablar de ello a pesar del dolor… era admirable.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –no pude evitar preguntar

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cómo puedes hablar de las cosas que te hacen recordar cosas tristes; como puedes sonreír sin que él esté aquí ¿cómo pudiste seguir con tu vida?

-Yuriy –me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, en el suelo, tomó mi mano y no la retiré porque su contacto no me era incómodo –ha sido difícil, es muy difícil aún para mí

-¿Entonces…?

-Cuando él se fue, sentí que era el fin de mi vida, que nunca volvería a sonreír de nuevo. Pero, él me dejó su sueño para revivirme, me dejó algo que consiguió que volviera a la vida. No era fácil vivir con su sombra, esperar a que cada momento fuera un sueño y que en realidad él nunca se había ido, pero tuve que aprender a vivir. Porque su muerte me dio la más grande de las tristezas –dijo serio –pero que entrara a mi vida me brindó la más grande de las alegrías, a pesar de todo, me queda la felicidad, me quedan los momentos que pasamos juntos y eso es mejor que todo ¿Por qué arruinar todo con tristezas? Tengo una vida por delante, debo vivir por él; así como tú deberías vivir por él o ella- dijo señalando mi estómago –la vida no es fácil, pero solo es una y ya que estás aquí, hay que vivirla ¿no crees?

Sus palabras me dejaron pensando. Eran un tanto profundas. Confusas.

-Se puede ser feliz a pesar de las pérdidas Yuriy, incluso si estos son lazos con otras personas, la vida puede ser brillante de nuevo a pesar de todo –se levantó sonriéndome como si fuera un niño pequeño –voy a ducharme para cenar ¿sí?

Las palabras me habían llegado, quizá y no podía resultar para mí, pero si Brooklyn lo había logrado ¿tenía yo mucho que perder? Me levanté del suelo y tomé una resolución, era el momento, las heridas no habían sanado por completo pero estaban por cicatrizar. Esas cicatrices me recordarían siempre los sucesos del pasado, pero no me matarían, no lo permitiría.

También tenía momentos felices a pesar de todo, recuerdo uno especialmente feliz cuando había tenido un mal día en el trabajo temporal que a veces solía hacer. Odiaba no ser el líder y que los otros me dijeran que hacer, detestaba obedecer, yo era más un empleador que un empleado. Odiaba no poder gritarles a todos lo que tenían que hacer. Saliendo de mala gana, echando pestes, descubrí a Bryan esperándome en la puerta.

"-Pensé en pasar a verte ya que salías más tarde –me había dicho –podemos dar un paseo o comprar alguna cosa

Comí mi comida favorita y me saturé de cosas deliciosas. Luego de haber tenido una infancia sin ellos, los dulces eran una locura para mí, me sentía tan feliz por el azúcar. Que cuando el pelilavanda me dirigió a la cama, no me quejé en lo absoluto.

-Hoy estaba de muy mal humor

-Lo sé –había respondido

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Pensé que te alegrarías si hacíamos lo que hicimos hoy

Mi corazón dio un vuelco en ese momento, pensando que había sido considerado. Nadie era considerado conmigo, estaba avergonzado.

-Me voy a poner gordo si no hago suficiente ejercicio por todo lo que comí, así que espero que te responsabilices

-Algo se me ocurrirá –respondió sonriendo y acomodándome en la cama."

El recuerdo me dejó tristeza, pero algo en mí sentía calidez, una que no se llevaba tan mal con el lamento, que podía suavizar un poco todo…

Me dirigí hacia la habitación del pelirrojo, pensando que era hora de darle una oportunidad al mañana.

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunté después de tocar la puerta y un Brooklyn recién duchado me abrió la puerta

-¿Qué pasa Yuriy?

-Yo… quiero, contarte lo que me pasó

**-:-:-:-**

Brooklyn ordenó que nos trajeran la cena en su habitación. Le conté todo, empecé desde que logramos salir de la abadía, resumí diciendo que no había sido la más feliz de las infancias. Hablé sobre como Bryan había entrado en mi vida, le hablé de anécdotas; le dije lo que sentía, lo que a nadie le había dicho. De como descubrí que lo quería, de mis esperanzas envueltas en esa felicidad. Como mi felicidad se rompió, lo que viví al verme traicionado por quien no esperé, el ataque que recibí, de como había ido corriendo a brazos de Kai. De como Kai había confesado su amor, la carta, de como había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor acabar con todo. Del recelo que tenía hacía este bebé, del miedo que tenía a estar repitiendo la historia de mis padres.

Él escuchó atento a cada una de mis palabras, con respeto. Me dio apoyo si veía que lo necesitaba, no me interrumpió en ningún momento. No hizo una expresión de lástima, solo comprendió. Ahí estaba yo, abierto como un libro y él era capaz de leerme sin hacerme daño.

-Gracias –dijo sonriendo cuando acabé –gracias por compartir tu historia conmigo

-Es patética ¿no es así?

-Yo creo –contestó tomándome de ambas manos –que lo que venga de ti no podría serlo, saberlo me hace sentir cerca de ti y que confías en mí. Te lo agradezco.

-Tú me has ayudado sin saberlo, yo solo era un guiñapo cuando me trajiste, ha pasado tiempo y no sé si valga la pena, pero no perderé nada por intentarlo –dije –no sé por donde empezar…

-¿Por dónde te gustaría? –Animó –es un nuevo inicio, puedes empezar a escribir donde tú quieras ¿hay algo que querrías hacer?

-Me gustaría hablar a un amigo

-:-:-:-:-

Por primera vez, supe que hora era, que día era y que fecha. Volví a ponerle cuerda al reloj, había vuelto al juego nuevamente. Marqué el número de Kai, porque lo sabía de memoria, porque él había sido durante tanto tiempo alguien preciado para mí, que no podría olvidarlo.

-¿Kai? –pregunté al obtener respuesta del otro lado de la línea

-¿Quién habla?

-Soy Yuriy Ivanov, un amigo…

-¡Joven Ivanov! Dios mío ¿está usted bien? No hemos parado de buscarlo, habíamos pensado que le había pasado algo grave, debo avisar…

-¿Puedes comunicarme con Kai? Yo sé que debe estar enojado, pero…

-Ay joven, el amo Hiwatari… sufrió un accidente…

Quizá y ya no estaba a tiempo de arreglarlo todo.

**Continuará…**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Veanlo así, la buena noticia es que al fin está el capítulo 4 ¡Yei! La mala o buena, es que el capítulo 5 será el último. Ya he pensado en un buen final, que escribiré cuanto antes. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado la remasterización de esta historia y el capítulo nuevo, que sé que tardé demasiado.

La verdad es que no había estado entre mis planes darle un fin, porque pensé que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ya nadie quería leer mis debrayes, pero entonces recibí un MP, de una persona (que espero esté leyendo esto) y eso realmente me animó, me tomó tiempo pero lo prometido es deuda, este capítulo y el próximo, también están dedicados a ti, gracias por el apoyo :).

Nos vemos en un emocionante y extraño capítulo más *se va con una canción de Sonata de fondo* jajaja.


End file.
